


The Couple On The Street

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Café, Challenge Response, Challenges, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interested observer enjoys watching Clark and Bruce on a crisp autumn day in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple On The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 2, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 9, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 513  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for [Mithen’s](mithen.livejournal.com) ShuffleFic Challenge C at [World's_Finest](worlds_finest.livejournal.com). Prompt: _The Couple On The Street_ :)  
>  This is what kept me occupied part of the time while waiting in the jury pool room some years ago. :)

I’m a woman who notices things. I work as a secretary in an accounting office and details are important in my job.

I like to people-watch on my lunch hour, sitting at a small café a few blocks from the office.

Metropolis is a city filled with interesting people. When the weather is good, a lovely, crisp, autumn day like today, they all enjoy being outdoors like I do, walking or running or even skateboarding down the concrete sidewalks. I watched a young couple drift down the street hand-in-hand, moony-eyed, and sharply-dressed businessmen-and-women hurrying to some important appointment or another. 

Children gamboled ahead of indulgent parents and housewives meandered down the street, glad to be out of the house. A group of laughing elderly women strolled toward _O’Connor’s_ , an Irish pub down the street. 

I sipped my frothy cappuccino, my eye caught by a tall, broad-shouldered man in a rumpled blue suit waiting outside Wayne Tower, nervously fingering a red tie.

He looked vaguely familiar, his blue-black hair neatly combed and bright blue eyes blinking behind horn-rimmed glasses. There was an endearing awkwardness about him as he moved, pacing a short distance back-and-forth. He smiled as a young mother wheeled her baby past him in a gaily-colored stroller, the baby gurgling happily. There was a definite sweetness in his smile that was very attractive. I kept my eye on him even while watching other people.

I guessed that a very nice body was hiding beneath that rumpled suit. He wasn’t a small man by any means. 

Suddenly, his face lit up.

Another man had emerged from Wayne Tower, the same height and build but dressed in a charcoal-gray Armani suit, his dark hair perfectly-coiffed and his deep blue eyes glittering. With a start, I recognized Bruce Wayne.

He had built a tower bearing his family’s name a few blocks down from _The Daily Planet_. I loved watching the gigantic golden globe rotating on top of the most recognizable landmark in Metropolis.

This corporate shark (he was no mindless playboy, not with that body language), the Prince of Gotham, was smiling at the sweet, rumpled man and giving him a hug instead of a handshake. His hand caressed the sweet man’s back just a little, but I saw it.

They separated and were talking, then headed down the street toward the café. I pretended to be very interested in my _cappuccino_ , and the couple passed right by me. 

Because they were a couple, even though they were very discreet, but they were holding hands even without holding hands, right in each other’s personal space, if you know what I mean.

“Clark, you _know_ that Dick would love to see you, and Alfred’s already preparing your favorite for dinner.”

“That’s great, Bruce! Alfred’s cooking is the best. Besides Ma’s, of course.”

Bruce laughed and I suddenly realized who ‘Clark’ was: Clark Kent, star reporter for _The Daily Planet._

I watched the couple walk down the street, feeling happy for their happiness.

Finishing my _cappuccino_ , I went back to the office with a smile on my face.


End file.
